


In the Room (Where It Happens)

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2013-2014 NHL Season, 2014 Winter Olympics, Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Team Bonding, bottom!Geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Arranged the Menu, the Venue, the Seating: a post-Sochi team-affirming gangbang directed by Sidney Crosby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Room (Where It Happens)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamiltontunes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hamiltontunes).



"Tonight?" Sid asks, lingering at Geno's stall.

Geno shrugs, looking away. Sid's throat tightens. Geno hasn't come over once since they got home, and he's been coming in to practice with dark circles under his eyes, playing games like he isn't there.

"Please?"

Geno looks at Sid for a long moment, his face shuttered but still giving off waves of misery. "Okay, Sid."

Even if Geno wasn't Geno and they weren't Sid and Geno, Sid would have to do something. His misery is palpable, and catching.

Sid hovers anxiously in his foyer while he waits for Geno to arrive. There are a few different scenarios for how this is likely to go, and Sid plays them through in his mind. He doesn't want to fuck this up.

Geno rings the bell. Sid bites his lip as he opens the door, thinking of the key Geno has had since Christmas. He's kind of hunched in, beaten down, hesitating on the threshold of Sid's house. It hurts to look at him, and Sid can't stop himself from dragging Geno into the house and into his arms.

The door is right there, but Sid doesn't back them into it, instead pulling Geno even closer. The weight and heat of Geno pressed along his front and against the insides of his arms makes Sid's breath catch. It's so stupid to have that kind of reaction still, but every time Geno lets Sid touch him is precious.

"Hi." Sid presses his face into Geno's neck. "I love you."

Geno stiffens before tightening his arms around Sid. "Hi Sid." He sounds shy, his voice quiet even so close to Sid's ear. "Love you." His voice cracks.

Sid takes him upstairs and into the bedroom. He undresses quickly, flinging his 412 shirt across the room and letting his sweats pool on the floor. Sid undresses Geno carefully, kissing each spot he uncovers. Geno is flushed, but somehow blushes more each time. He whimpers. " _Sid_."

He herds Geno into the bed, wraps himself around him. It freaks Sid out for Geno to be so quiet and acquiescing. Sid tries to slow his breathing, his hammering heartbeat that has nothing to do with arousal.

They breathe together in the bed, Sid's heart rate eventually returning to normal, some of the tension draining out of Geno. He hopes this is going to work, isn’t sure what he’s going to do if he fuck it all up.

"Think loud," Geno says to him at one point. Sid buries his face in Geno's hair and hums his agreement. Sid's loud thinking doesn't keep Geno awake for long though.

It's not even 10, Sid thinks, glancing at the clock. He disentangles himself from Geno, and fastidiously rearranges the duvet until he can slide down Geno's body without being trapped.

Geno isn't hard, but Sid never has trouble getting him there. He noses along the crease of Geno's thigh, leaving a trail of kisses to Geno's cock, still huge even soft. Sid drags his lips down the shaft. Geno sighs and twitches under Sid. He can feel a little more tension bleed away where he has a hand on Geno's thigh.

He takes Geno into his mouth, sliding all the way down. He firms up as Sid sucks at the head, tonguing into the slit. Without all the careful concentration Geno puts into keeping still, his hips snap forward, pushing suddenly into Sid's throat. Sid moans around him, his own cock starting to get hard.

Sid holds Geno's cock in his throat for a while, and has to force himself to back off. He pants over Geno's dick, staring down at its familiar curve, before dragging himself back up the bed. Sid presses a kiss to each cheek, and Geno's forehead. 

"Sid," Geno says. His eyes flutter, his head turns, and an arm comes up around Sid's back. He presses a kiss to the nearest part of Sid he can reach, catching the corner of Sid's chin. "What you doing?" 

"Trying to remind you," Sid mumbles.

"Remind me what?" Geno asks into Sid's jaw.

"That you deserve good things." Sid wraps his hand around Geno's cock. "That you deserve to be happy." Sid presses along Geno's side. "That I feel lucky that you're here."

Geno sighs against Sid's jaw, and he can't tell how well this is getting through, but Geno kisses him. They make out for a while, Sid's hand loosely moving along Geno's cock, his hips rocking against Geno's side. They both come eventually, but it's quiet, sleepy. Geno doesn't let go when Sid tries to get up and get a cloth. Sid lets himself be dragged back into bed.

Operation Make Geno Feel Better gets a checkmark in Sid’s head before he drifts off to sleep.

\---

Operation Make Geno Feel Better did not deserve its checkmark. Sid can see it in Geno’s face all practice.

Duper corners him on the way out of the Iceoplex.

"I'm fine, Duper." Sid just wants to go home and a take a nap.

"I know _you're_ fine, but I can see the worry eating you up," Duper says, gently like he thinks Sid is mad at him. "We're all worried, you can share the load a bit." Duper knocks their shoulders together.

Sid drags a hand through his hair. It is getting long, he hasn't had it cut since before the Olympic break. "I don't know what to do. He doesn't ... it's like he doesn't believe in himself anymore. Like Team Russia has anything to do with the Pens, with his place here."

"Have you told him that?"

"I'm trying, but I'm just me." Sid holds up a hand when Duper makes a face at him. "I might be the captain but I don't actually speak for other people on the team, in the organization."

"You know everyone agrees.”

\---

The first time Sid organizes it he doesn't think of it as the first time, just an unusual circumstance that requires an unusual response. Over the years they've had a few threesomes, and once there was even a foursome, and who even knows about during the Cup parties, but that kind of thing just happened, no planning required. He has to consider every detail here carefully when there's going to be this many people.

The venue—the locker room is terrible since there isn't even real furniture, the shower is dangerous, a table in the trainers' room is just rude; the invitation list—are rookies appropriate or even helpful guests; and the timing—sooner better than later, but they all have busy schedules for Sid to contend with.

And he needs to have a confirmed roster in place, before he can start working out a play. Sid can't always convince people to try out his ideas, but when he does get all his ducks in a row, he always achieves his goal.

Sid convinces Geno to wear his jersey for it. "I think it's thematically appropriate," is all he says when Geno asks why. Fortunately, Geno is the most willing on the team when it comes to trying out Sid's ideas.

The guys are easier to convince than Sid might have thought. They can all see what has been going on with Geno, and they want to step up and do their part to assure him that he has a place on their team.

Duper has to talk Sid down from developing a complex codeword system for planning ... _it_. Calling it a gangbang seems like it has weird connotations Sid isn't really into. Nealer pipes up during their first planning meeting, calling it a "team orgy," but it's _not_.

"Definitionally, it's a gangbang. If you all want to fuck each other, do it on your own time," Sid says, meeting everyone's eyes with a steely gaze. Kuni bursts out laughing, and Sid can kind of see how he sounds ridiculous. "No, but seriously guys, this is about Geno, not us."

\---

Sid buys a new ottoman for the living room. Ottomans long enough for Geno don't just grow on trees, okay, and this whole thing definitely isn't going to work if they're trying to do it on a couch or in an armchair. The ottoman is long and wide, with a good amount of padding, leather upholstery, and storage underneath. It has to be big enough for the purpose without being obtrusively large. It isn't the size of a queen bed or anything ridiculous like that, but the length is custom so that Geno's feet don't dangle off the end when he's laying down on it. The height is also custom, which provides more storage space for strategic lube and wet wipes and some protein bars and probably eventually some toys. The height also provides better access in some positions, Sid had made sure.

\----

Sid hasn't set it up like a surprise party, Geno knows when and where and is already here, but a part of him is stuck on an image of someone, maybe Nealer, jumping out of a cake. Geno would probably be into that.

Nealer gets there first, Paulie a step behind him. Nealer awkwardly offers Sid a bottle of wine like this is a dinner party and not a team gangbang. He says something to that effect, staring down at the bottle.

"Isn't it normal to bring a host gift?" Nealer whines. Paulie rolls his eyes at Sid behind Nealer's back.

"You better plan on finding a good pairing for it," Sid says. "I definitely recommend the ass."

Nealer groans, but everyone already knows what to expect from Sid's comedy stylings.

Sid leads them into the formal living room he never really uses. Maybe it'll end up being the team orgy room, Sid thinks to himself a little hysterically. No, only gangbangs. Orgies are way too much cleanup.

There's already an entire cooler of beer in the living room in case everything feels too awkward. "You can help yourself to a beer, if you want." Sid puts the wine down on a sideboard. _Should_ he have planned a dinner to start the night?

Geno is sitting in an armchair, and Sid can't help touching him on his way past. Sid can still see the dark circles under his eyes, the tension in his shoulders. This is why Operation Make Geno Feel Better required a part 2, now with actions not just words.

Tanger arrives next. He kisses Sid on the cheek, long and lingering. Nealer and Paulie are well into their first beers, and Geno has also cracked one, when Sid leads him into the room.

When he arrives, Brooksy pats Sid's shoulder, musses up his hair, and doesn't seem very interested in the beer. He sees himself into the living room. _What if it was called the loving room?_ Sid stifles a laugh; maybe _he_ needs a beer.

Flower arrives last and he's quick to wrap Sid up in his noodly arms. He's plastered against Sid's back for the entire walk down the hall.

With everybody needed for phase one arrived, Sid takes a moment to assess the situation. Nealer and Paulie are on the couch, Brooksy is sitting on the edge of a chair rubbing his hands against his jeans, Tanger is riffling through the contents of the cabinets under the ottoman, and Flower is still only a few inches away from Sid.

He drifts over to Geno, catching Tanger's hand on the way. "You should kiss him."

"Are we gonna break the Team Russia curse, Sid?" Tanger asks in French, looking skeptical, but he does as directed. He leans down and catches Geno's mouth in a soft kiss, before urging him to his feet.

"Flower, you should unzip his pants for Nealer." Nealer makes a strangled noise.

Flower stands behind Geno, pressed up against the 71. He unbuckles Geno's belt while Tanger continues to kiss him. He takes a lot of care pulling the zip down against bulge of Geno's hardening cock. Geno steps out of them, pushing against Tanger. His jersey hangs low enough that it isn't immediately clear he isn't wearing any underwear, just giving the subtle impression of the shape of his ass, the spread of his thighs.

Paulie nudges Nealer over, until he's guiding Geno away from Tanger and tipping him back onto the ottoman. Sid feels a pang, wishing fleetingly that Jordy was still here. He'd always made a good third, had loved Geno as a teammate unreservedly, enthusiastically. He'd also _really_ loved rimming Geno.

Tanger follows them over when Sid gives him the signal, and parks himself near Geno's head. Nealer climbs up, settling himself between Geno's legs. Tanger hands him the lube, shuts the cabinet under Sid's watchful eye, and then kisses Geno again.

Sid had thought about doing this part himself, but he's glad he didn't. Nealer spills the lube on the upholstery while he slicks his fingers up, but he looks determined and more importantly, Geno looks really into it, his hips twitching. As Nealer starts opening Geno up, Tanger has to break for air, panting against Geno's cheek.

"Hi Nealsy," Geno says, breathless. He pets Nealer's hair, somehow making it look small and not like a ridiculous fluffy hedgehog under his huge hand.

He tilts his face toward Tanger. "Hi." They kiss again, and clearly Sid's tutorial on the best ways for kissing Geno had been well received. Then Tanger goes completely off script, raggedly asking Geno, "Can I fuck your throat?" and Sid can't help pursing his lips in annoyance.

But Geno is clearly into that, his cock twitching. He almost knees Nealer in the face when he moves his legs suddenly as he makes an abortive lunge toward Tanger.

"Help him roll over," he says to Flower. Nealer backs off, rubbing his nose. Tanger is unbuckling his pants, and Geno's _mouth_ ... well, Sid has to wait his turn or there isn't much point to this entire exercise.

Geno doesn't actually need help rolling over. But there's just enough spark of entitled asshole glowing that he still lets Flower do most of the work without remorse, and Sid wants to nurture that. (Also avoid breaking Nealer, because who wants to explain that to Dan.) He scrambles onto his hands and knees as soon as he's over, staring at Tanger's cock. Tanger finally checks in with Sid, and gets a nod of approval to proceed. Sid feels a little more sympathy for their coaches. Tanger is such a handful. He watches as Tanger slides his cock past Geno's lips, a hand cradling his jaw.

Geno groans around him, and Sid is reminded he isn't the only one in this relationship who needs help remembering breathing is important. He circles around behind Tanger to whisper in his ear. "Be careful not to let him actually choke himself," he says, loud enough that Geno can hear him too. Geno looks up at him over Tanger's shoulder, and Sid feels satisfied with the look in Geno's eyes. Some part of his own chest is more settled for seeing it.

Tanger's cock is shorter and wider than Sid's, and Geno's lips look obscene stretched around it. Sid swallows audibly, and makes himself move away before he breaks one of his own rules.

He gets Nealer back on task. "You should use your tongue too," Sid suggests. Geno spreads his legs further around Nealer, who ducks in to swipe his tongue across Geno's hole. The jersey slides further up his back the further Geno spreads his legs. Nealer opens Geno up the rest of the way, alternating long licks with three fingers. He starts licking in around his fingers when Sid nudges his shoulder.

Sid glances at the clock, nods at Brooksy, and pulls Nealer back toward the couch. Brooksy has to leave early, which means he has to go first. For a moment everything seems surreal, and Sid definitely needs that beer. He sits drinking it while he watching Brooksy fuck Geno. Brooksy is stretched all the way along Geno's back, muttering into Geno's ear. Brooksy puts his hand over the A, every thrust pushing it into his hand. Geno comes with a shudder, face pressed against Tanger's stomach. Sid watches Geno's come pool on the ottoman and feels glad he didn't let the salesperson talk him into fabric upholstery.

Brooksy runs his hand down Geno's arm, grabbing at Geno's hand when he comes with a shout. He presses some lingering kisses along Geno's back through the jersey, pausing over his nameplate, and leaving a last one against the chains at Geno's nape, before zipping up and heading back out.

Sid had planned for Paulie to go next, but Nealer looks like he's going to die, so Sid waves him over. Sid follows the line of Geno's hip, where Nealer grabs him, up his back to the hand Tanger has in Geno's hair. His knuckles are white. Tanger throws his head back, his shirt riding up. He lets Geno go down again, and groans lowly. Sid is already leaking into his sweatpants, and watching Tanger come in stripes onto Geno's face does nothing to improve that. His cock twitches as Tanger kisses Geno, licks his cheek.

Nealer is a lot louder than Brooksy. "G, Geno, oh my god." His moans match his rhythm exactly. Sid tears his eyes away to send Flower over. He leads Tanger away, and then crouches down next to Geno's head. He kisses Geno's face where Tanger had missed some of the come. Flower murmurs ridiculous nonsense and Geno giggles between panting and kissing.

Nealer gets up on his knees behind Geno, running his hands from hip to knee when his thrusts start going erratic. He pulls out to come on Geno's ass, his come shooting over the jersey. He drops his forehead onto Geno's back, panting. He tugs at Geno's rim, and some of Brooksy's come dribbles out. Paulie helps him climb down from the ottoman, his legs wobbly, and then strips off his own clothes, folding them carefully onto a side table.

Paulie runs a hand down Geno's flank, idly rubbing the fabric while watching Flower kiss him for a moment. He drags his cockhead against Geno's hole, dipping it in only a little and then pressing against the rim. Sid's throat clicks when he swallows. Everything sort of blurs after that; Paulie and Flower are both good at following instructions, Sid can trust them to carry the play.

After, when Paulie has taken Nealer home, Sid sits Geno down on the couch, still in his come-soaked jersey. He carefully pulls it off, watching Geno's face. Kissing him is an instinct, and Geno clutches at his ass. Sid nearly pitches forward onto the couch. When he does manage to pull back, Flower and Tanger have sat down on either side of Geno, just as they had planned.

Sid goes to get the door to the sound of Geno ribbing Flower about a save he'd missed at yesterday's practice. It's time for phase 2, and Duper and Kuni have the bag of takeout with them. The smell makes Sid realize just how late it's gotten. It isn't later than he planned for, but it feels like more time than that has passed. They unpack it together in the kitchen, sushi and creme brulee for dessert. Duper and Kuni are quiet, sharing weird looks.

It isn't until they're all together in the living room, everyone with a plate in their lap, the abandoned ottoman still covered in come and lube, that Sid realizes that he's still hard in his pants. "Oh." That probably explains the looks. Sid likes food, but he doesn't like food _that_ much.

"Is okay Sid," Geno says, a hand high on Sid's thigh, Tanger pressed up against his other side. "Good captain not always get goal or assist, sometimes he make the whole play." Geno's tongue sticks out, his eyes glint, his hand _squeezes Sid’s cock_. "I can get you goal though." Geno's eyes are warm, smug, and happy, and he looks less tired even though he clearly can't be. Sid can't resist kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta for all the handholding, the choreography checking, and fixing all my tense problems.
> 
> Title and summary are adapted Hamilton references.


End file.
